Sentir amor
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Después de todo, no bastaba con simple contacto físico. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" o hasta que esta a punto de terminar todo, pero él siempre lo supo...- One shot. LeviHan. Lemmon. Posible OoC. No culpen al summary, no culpen a la playa, no culpen a la noche ¿Sera que no me amas? (? ¡Dese una vuelta, si le aburre, le devuelvo su dinero! (?


**¡Ufff! Publicar 2 la misma noche esta canijo... Llevo semanas escribiendo esto y lo termine ayer por ahí de la una de la madrugada casi las dos... No se que tal quedo, a mi me gusto bastante.**

**Este es un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños (que aún no puedo hacer Dx) querida _navy blue glasses, _también iba a participar con este en tu concurso pero no se pudo U.u**

**Esta estúpida y hasta aburrida historia esta dedicada a mi amiga _Karlaa_, hoy (¡Oh shi! Ya es 4 de noviembre) cumple añotes -al igual que mi prima y T.O.P de Big Bang :v huu-. Ella es mi bandota, es mi sensei, no sé, es lo máximo del mundo mundial. La quiero mucho aunque ella no me ame del mismo modo (? Ojalá te guste banda :D**

**También para _ShoujoMadness_ que es mi jefaza de mi vidaza y la amo mucho mucho, todos mis trabajos van para ella de cierto modo. **

**Ando medio depre, el chico que me gusta me dejo en la friendzone :lol: pero ya lo supere, mis calificaciones bajaron y bueno... Cosas así, aprovechare mi miserable situación para intentar traerles drama... Nah, a naiden le importa.**

**Bueno ya, ojalá les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y contexto le pertenecen a Hajime, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por ociosa.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El material a continuación contiene contenido sexual algo explicito. Se recomiendo discreción. Posible OoC.**

**~~~~~~~~~SENTIR AMOR~~~~~~~~~~ **

Pasos... Incesantes y molestos pasos... Dejo de ver la figura que los causaba, aquella persecución ya lo tenía harto, no la alcanzaba, aquella noche tenía una sorprendente velocidad. Dio vuelta en aquél pasillo, casi soltaba una risa, si ese lugar hablara, que cosas diría...

Caminó hasta quedar frente a una puerta, se agachó levantando con su mano derecha un pedazo de madera que formaba el piso y con la izquierda tomó la llave que se encontraba debajo, abrió la puerta y la vio, parada frente a su escritorio leyendo... Siempre leyendo...

Se acercó rápidamente tomándola por la cintura, ella dio un brinquito por la sorpresa.

—¿Porqué huyes de mi?— pregunto el hombre mientras suspiraba en el cuello de la mujer.

—No estoy huyendo... Es solo que...— apartó los brazos del hombre de su cuerpo dándose vuelta para mirarlo —Ya no debemos vernos... De esta forma.

—¿De que hablas?— dio algunos pasos hacia atrás —No me digas que no te gusta lo que hacemos y todas esas veces que...— fue interrumpido.

—No más Rivaille, Moblit me pidió salir con él y estoy pensando en aceptar— el soldado alzó una ceja intrigado, tomó una silla y se sentó, apoyo su codo en su rodilla.

—¿En serio? No me hagas reír mujer. ¿Que podrías verle a un mocoso como él? No me imagine que fueses pedofíla— le dijo en tono burlón.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, él... Él me ama— se quito los lentes.

—Dejando de lado eso ¿Que más puede ofrecerte ese niño? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no estas hecha para atragantarte de ternura, te gustan las emociones fuertes, las aventuras. No te gusta estar quieta además de que hablas mucho— con su mano echo su cabello hacia atrás —Eres apasionada y atrevida, Moblit cree que podrá contigo pero no. Él apenas se esta dando cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que yo se de memoria. Me molesta que creas que puedes dejarme por cualquier tipo que crea tener mariposas en el estomago, no es tan sencillo dejar esto Zoe.

—Bien, estoy cansada de tus cosas ¡No eres el único en el mundo! Él me quiere, él siente amor...

—Por favor Zoe ¿Desde cuando te interesa el amor? Eso no es lo que me dijiste cuando comenzamos, tus palabras fueron "Estoy vacía, solo me interesa darle gusto al cuerpo. El amor no me importa" ¿O me equivoco?— estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

—Pero he cambiado de opinión Levi, ya me harte de tener solo sexo... Creo que quiero saber como es el amor...

Rivaille se levanto rápidamente y la abrazo, más fuerte que nunca. Estaba totalmente enfurecido, no podía creer que tan ingenua llegaba a ser esa mujer, todo ese tiempo juntos y... Poco a poco fue jalándola hasta la cama haciéndola sentarse en su regazo. Aspiro una vez más el aroma de su cabello.

—Levi... Suéltame por favor. Nuestra relación queda como algo meramente laboral, podemos ser amigos pero...— fue interrumpida por un repentino beso.

—Dije que hablas mucho... Cállate de una vez cuatro ojos... Si es mi culpa que no sientas amor lo lamento, mi egoísmo no me ha permitido serte sincero...— Es ese momento ella sintió miedo.

Intento alejarse pero Rivaille solo la atrajo más hacia él aún sin mirar su rostro, guardaron silencio unos minutos y cuando ella sintió que el agarre del que era presa se debilitaba se alejó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, totalmente dispuesta a salir huyendo lejos de ahí.

—No podemos seguir con esto, ya tengo suficiente.

—Es porque le temes al compromiso— peinó su cabello hacía atrás.

—Ya te dije que no le temo a nada— se giró, mirándolo enojada.

—¿Ah no? Me estas demostrando todo lo contrario cuatro ojos— su voz estaba cada vez más ronca.

—¡Sal de aquí!— gritó.

—No puedes obligarme a hacerlo...— ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—¡Bien, si no te vas tú, me voy yo!— alzó una mano, bajándola inmediatamente como si hubiera cortado la conversación.

Él corrió tomando la mano derecha de la mujer jalándola hacia él,la atrapó contra la pared y por fin se miraron cara a cara.

—¡Joder! No te vallas por favor...

—Déjame Levi, lo que tienes conmigo no es más que un capricho— lo empujó levemente.

—¡Si fuese un capricho me hubiese ido hace tiempo Zoe!— golpeó la pared con su puño, su mirada era cada vez más intensa.

—Tú jamás/

—¿Te gusta aprender cosas nuevas no? Déjame enseñarte como se siente el amor... Si no lo crees suficiente, seras libre de irte con Moblit, no me opondré de ninguna forma— sus pupilas estaban inquietas sobre el rostro de la mujer con una expresión que bien podría ser desesperación.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la empuja hasta la cama recostándola. Suspiro sobre su rostro, con los ojos cerrados como si temiera mirar y la beso, de la manera más delicada que pudo. Acarició levemente la suaves mejillas de su acompañante, se separo de su boca y las rozó con sus labios como si quisiera curarlas.

Suspiro más profundo y la abrazó, se quedo algunos minutos conteniedola debajo suyo sin moverse, sin decir nada. Tenia miedo, miedo de que ella no lo comprendiera y aquello que lo reconfortara se fuera. Luego se abofeteo mentalmente, lo llamaban el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cuando, él, como humano era el más débil. Al no ver más oportunidades se conformo con tener simple contacto físico con aquella extraña mujer que lo conquisto al instante en que la escucho hablar.

Su incesante parloteo sobre cosas que, aunque entendiera le daban igual, poco a poco le comenzó a interesar, después de un tiempo se aprendió de memoria los temas que más la apasionaba. Y aunque a veces, cuando la miraba hablar, dejaba de centrarse en el tema y sus ojos no se apartaban de los labios de Zoe. Su cabello enmarañado era tan hermoso a vista de él. Sus ojos, tan brillantes al encontrar un nuevo libro. Su sonrisa... esa maldita sonrisa, que su cabeza había vuelto loca.

Ella jugaba con él a ser la perdición que todo hombre quisiera poseer. Él quería que lo quisiera por lo que podía llegar a ser en su vida, tan loca y absurda como la suya.

Jamás le interesaron las mujeres, a él no le importaba ni siquiera morir hasta que la conoció ¿Como es que podía sonreír en una situación así? cosa de locos pensaba. Su cuerpo... si bien no era el más exuberante o con las mejores curvas, cada centímetro de aquella piel testigo de las peleas, con cicatrices como medallas, le hacía perder la cordura entregándose a sus instintos.

Un claro ejemplo de lo que ella provocaba en él acaba de ser mostrado, a Levi Rivaille le insistían... Él no insistía, pero fue tras ella, se trago su orgullo, un gran bocado. Salió un poco de sus pensamientos y detuvo sus caricias en brazos y hombros de la chica que aún abrazaba.

—Perdoname por ser un imbécil— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y la beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la característica blusa amarilla de Zoe, mientras sus labios no dejaban de moverse juntos en un lento baile. Nunca antes la había besado con tanta delicadeza y paciencia, no es como que no hubiese tenido ganas de derretirla en caricias dulces, pero en el contrato sellado con miradas se acordaba pasión simple y ardiente, no compromiso, no sentimientos, solo sexo. Se sentía tan bien darse un tiempo para degustar aquellos dulces labios que le robaban el sueño cada día.

Decidió que era momento de continuar, no quería abandonar la boca, su lengua. Comenzo a dar suaves y dulces besos sobre su cuello, la camisa desabotonada aún estaba sobre sus hombros. Con suma delicadeza la quito y conforme la cálida tela iba dejando indefensa la suave piel de aquella mujer, él le regresaba la calidez dandole pequeños y de cierto modo hasta tímidos besos. a pesar de esa delicadeza, decidió dejar algunas mariquitas rojas indicando "su propiedad".

Su boca se dirigió hacia sus pechos, los masajeo un poco provocando inmediatamente algunos suspiros de la chica, sin permiso se deshizo del sostén mandándolo lejos, a diferencia de todas las otras veces en las que habían intimado, él tomo los pechos de la mujer dándoles leves apretones y besando el comienzo de esos montes, por primera vez sin prisa, los miro un poco y se dio cuenta que las marcas que había dejado la última aún no desaparecían. Sonrió orgulloso y a la vez excitado, puede que tal vez ese niño llegase a ver esos místicos lugares de Zoe pero estaba seguro en su totalidad que jamás provocaría lo que él. Continuo dando algunos mordiscos a la cima de sus pechos cuando escucho un pequeños suspiro, levanto la mirada y vio a Hanji observándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, eso lo motivo aún más. Podría ser un reverendo imbécil pero sabia que Hanji casi nunca miraba, normalmente se tapaba la cara para evitar demostrar que estaba a su merced: siempre queriendo ser fuerte. Aprovechando la mirada de la chica, se dirigió a una zona un poco hacia abajo: a su viente. Beso su ombligo, le dio vueltas con los labios mientras sus manos estaban ancladas a las caderas de la mujer.

Se levanto hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y beso de nuevo sus labios, la miro serio, con esa expresión tan suya. Con la mano izquierda aparto los cabellos que caían en la frente de Zoe, cerro los ojos y resopló, sin abrirlos se apoderó de su boca comenzando una apasionada danza entre sus lenguas. Hanji lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujó hasta quedar ambos hincados en la cama, no rompieron el beso en ningún momento. Con hábiles movimientos le quito la camisa y la pañoleta dejando libre su bien marcado torso el cual estaba adornado con muchas cicatrices por las feroces batallas libradas en el pasado. Bajo un poco la mirada mientras acariciaba los anchos hombros de su acompañante -quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se estaba dejando hacer- y se encontró con que la erección de Levi hacia que el pantalón le quedará más ajustado. Bajó el cierre y comenzó a masajear su miembro mientras le lamia la oreja.

Mientras ella hacia suaves caricias sobre él, Rivaille no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría cuando terminarán de hacerlo, por instantes sus pensamientos perdían la lucidez por el placer que sentía pero eso no le impedía del todo plantear que pasaría... Tal vez ella se marcharía con su acosador personal o incluso podría quedarse con él. De nuevo sentía esa presión en el estómago, el hormigueo en su espalda y el sudor frió en sus manos, además de estar excitado tenía miedo. Se golpeo mentalmente: "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad teme por la partida de una mujer.", sería un encabezado hasta gracioso en alguno de esos periódicos alarmistas de Shinna.

Entonces Hanji bajo la ropa interior de Levi y recorrió su masculinidad con una tortuosa lentitud. Las manos de la mujer estaban un poco frías así que contrastaron al instante con la calidez que irradiaba el sargento. Ella nunca antes lo había tocado tan suave, tan despacio, sin prisa alguna... Intentando ocultar su placer, recargó su frente en la clavícula de Zoe esperando recuperar un poco la fuerza para tomar el control de nuevo.

Respiro hondo y la beso recostándola de nuevo, sentía eso llamado nervios, sabia que después de lo que venía, todo podría acabar. Soltó otro búfido profundo, intento separarse para poder mirarla pero ella se negó continuando con el beso, tan apasionado, tan feroz... Rodeó el cuello de Levi con sus brazos dando más cercanía al contacto, hizo lo misma acción con sus piernas enlazándolas alrededor de la cadera del sargento dando leves rozes entre sus intimidades provocando roncos gruñidos por parte de Rivaille que dejaba escapar entre besos.

Se alejó un poco para tomar aire, un hilillo de saliva continuo con el lazo entre sus bocas hasta romperse. Ambos estaban agitados, entonces Zoe vio algo que jamás creyó presenciar: brillo en los ojos de Rivaille.

—Sientes eso— dijo entre-cortado.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Zoe, Levi tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Se sentían los incesantes y salvajes latidos de su corazón.

—Así... Así se siente el amor Hanji... O eso quiero suponer.

—Rivaille yo...

—No te das cuenta idiota pero... Esto solo pasa cuando estoy contigo— admitió algo apenado, pero jamás desvió su mirada ni mostró nerviosismo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo abrazo, soltó una lagrima, se sentía terriblemente idiota.

—Por favor enséñame todas la maneras de sentir amor...— lo miro con ojos suplicantes, él tomó su barbilla y rozó sus labios con los de ella mezclando sus alientos.

Entonces, se besaron imparablemente, la mujer se encargo de subir cada vez más la pasión en las caricias. Sus manos delineaban cada musculo del trabajado torso del sargento mientras él le mordía los labios.

Se separaron y delicadamente le abrió las piernas, se inclino para darle un fugaz beso antes de entrar en ella. Se introdujo de una estocada, se detuvo un momento para mirarla: tenía el cabello desordenado y marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo, marcas que la proclamaban como suya, lo cual le parecia extremadamente excitante para todos sus sentidos. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, en un tortuoso compás haciendo que el pecho de Zoe comenzara a subir y bajar con más frecuencia liberando algunos gemiditos reprimidos.

Aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas, poco a poco yendo aún más rápido haciéndolo soltar inevitables gruñidos. Zoe lo abrazó por el cuello y enterró sus uñas en la amplia espalda de su acompañante. Mientras él mordía y chupaba su cuello. Sus caderas producían un sonido hueco que inundaba la habitación haciendo desaparecer el silencio de la madrugada, pero eso no era lo único. Los gemidos de Rivaille hacían temblar los oídos de Hanji, anteriormente era muy extraño que él hiciera ruido cuando lo hacían, y cuando lograba escucharlos era algo para recordar.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al momento en que su miembro era apretado con las paredes de su amada se contraían, levanto la cara y la miro justo a los ojos haciendo que ella le sostuviera la mirada y así llegaron juntos a la cima. Levi soltó un gruñido más audible y para Hanji, más excitante.

Se dejo caer sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de Zoe, aún agitados. Salió de ella y se levanto un poco mirándola de una manera más intensa que nunca.

—Entonces ¿Te iras con él?— preguntó expectante.

—Ya no es necesario. Ya no puedo aprender nada de Moblit— le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo.

Con el corazón tranquilo, el sargento se relajo un poco. Tomó una de las mantas de la cama y los tapo a ambos, la abrazo de manera fuerte y cerro los ojos antes de soltar un bufido.

—Olvidaste apagar la vela, Levi— dijo divertida, Rivaille se dio vuelta lamiendo sus dedos y estirándose para apagar la llama con las yemas, regreso a su posición.

—Pude haberla dejado encendida— respondió.

—Entonces enciendela de nuevo— contestó en tono burlón.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de amarte, estúpida cuatro ojos— apretó más el abrazo.

—Esta bien Levi, no jodere más... Por ahora— soltó una risilla y se acurruco en el cálido pecho de Rivaille.

Minutos después, el sargento ya se encontraba profundamente dormido pero Hanji no podía conciliar el sueño aún, habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche. Jamás se imagino que podría ver en su vida esa faceta de "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", y se sentía orgullosa de ser ella la razón. Pensó un poco en la discusión, que estúpida había sido. Le parecía irónica aquella situación, según las anécdotas de otras mujeres, eran ellas las que sufrían por amor, en su caso ella hizo a Rivaille sufrir un poco. Suspiro... Jamás serían como el resto.

Miro su rostro, ni dormido dejaba de fruncir el ceño, pero a la vez tenía en su cara una expresión de paz y tranquilidad inigualable. Beso su frente y entonces sintió algo como nunca antes, como si mariposas volarán en su estomago... Sonrió plenamente, Levi cumplió con lo dicho y la hizo sentir "eso". Suspiro de nuevo y cerro los ojos complacida, esa noche fue la primera vez que no tuvo simple sexo sino que hizo el amor, además de que por fin experimento como ese sentimiento puede inundar su cuerpo y voltear su mundo de cabeza.

Esa noche, ella aprendió lo que es sentir amor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡WUB-WUB! Ahí esta babes, no se, a mi si me latió :$**

**Siempre he pensado que si Rivaille y Hanji fuesen amigos sexuales, Rivaille sería quien sufriría por amor. Yo siento a Hanji bien vale madre como yo :D ojalá ella no se quede sola como yo U.u**

**A ver si se dan cuenta de que canción influyo en algunos párrafos de esto :v es una canción en español de un español .-. a quien la adivine le daré ¡Un premio!... No realmente, soy pobre :'(**

**Los veo luego... Si no muero este departamental Dx**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque te hice perder tu tiempo! :v**


End file.
